


Драббл 2

by Alaida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не собирается рассказывать Дереку о своих чувствах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 2

**Author's Note:**

> после 2.12

Стайлз не собирается рассказывать Дереку о своих чувствах. Он пел дифирамбы Лидии, но вряд ли Дерек оценит комплименты. Скорее наоборот. Поэтому план Стайлза заключается в том, чтобы переждать, пока влюбленность не уйдет, и в то же время не дать понять Дереку, что Стайлз на самом деле о нем думает.

Разумеется, этот план проваливается. 

Но, надо сказать, это не вина Стайлза. Во всем виноват Джексон. Он срывается во время полнолуния, и слетевший с катушек волк не менее опасен, чем канима. Стайлз случайно замечает, как тот несется по улице и, не раздумывая, едет за ним, попутно набирая номер Дерека. Стайлз бы с большей радостью позвонил Скотту, но после разрыва с Эллисон тот перестал себя так хорошо контролировать, и миссис МакКол приковала его на ночь в подвале, перед тем как уйти на смену в больнице. В их подвал ведет рябиновая дверь, Скотт не сможет сегодня оттуда выйти, не без посторонней помощи. Поэтому Стайлз путанно объясняет Дереку ситуацию, пытаясь не выпустить оборотня из виду. 

Джексон останавливается перед самым лесом, и Стайлз еле успевает затормозить. А потом видит глаза Джексона: голубые, холодные. И понимает, что надо бежать. Потому что Джексон нашел свою жертву. 

Стайлз не успевает даже пошевелиться, а Джексон уже вырывает дверь с водительской стороны и вытаскивает его наружу. Длинные когти впиваются в плечо, Стайлз пытается вырваться, он бьется в железной хватке, кричит, но Джексон не отпускает. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, а потом Стайлз чувствует, как внутренности обжигает огнем. Он смотрит вниз и видит, как по руке Джексона стекает что-то темное, и до него не сразу доходит, что это – его кровь. Рубашка на животе пропитывается кровью и противно прилипает к телу. Ноги подкашиваются и единственное, что удерживает его в вертикальном положении, это рука Джексона на плече.

Рык появляется из ниоткуда. Еще секунду назад они были одни, а теперь сзади Джексона маячит огромная тень. Рык повторяется еще раз и Стайлз видит, как голубизна уходит из глаз Джексона. Он с ужасом смотрит на Стайлза и отдергивает руку. Стайлз падает. Ему кажется, что он видит Дерека. Но это не может быть Дерек, скорее всего это галлюцинация умирающего мозга. Но Стайлз благодарен за нее. Он протягивает руку и оставляет кровавый след на щеке Дерека. Тот даже не рычит на него за это – точно галлюцинация – а смотрит обеспокоенно и что-то говорит. Стайлз не может разобрать слов. Ему страшно. Становится холодно и он не может сосредоточиться, ему кажется, что он проваливается в пустоту. Поэтому он пытается себя отвлечь разговором. Говорить тяжело, но это успокаивает Стайлз.  
 _  
"У тебя красивые глаза"_

_"Почему так холодно?"_

_"Ты знаешь, я не смог бы отпилить тебе руку, даже если бы Скотт не пришел"_

_"Я тебя люблю"_

_"Почему ты всегда ходишь с щетиной?"_

_"Я постоянно думаю о тебе"_

_"Ты никогда не хотел проколоть ухо? Я хотел, но Скотт сказал, это глупо"_

_"Я умираю и признаюсь в любви, как в каком-то дурацком дамском романе. Это такое клише"_

_"У меня в детстве был удав, собака и три попугая"_

Он не знает, произносит ли все это вслух или лишь думает об этом. Дышать становится все тяжелее. Перед глазами все плывет и Стайлз закрывает глаза.

***

Первое, что видит Стайлз, когда открывает глаза, это потолок. Совершенно точно не его потолок. Его потолок белый, а не обугленный. Стайлз пытается пошевелить рукой, но не может - начинает болеть плечо. Он дергается, и низ живота пронзает острой болью. Стайлз закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу до крови, но все равно не может сдержать стон. Он слышит шаги, и знакомый голос просит его успокоиться. Дерек. Стайлз вспоминает прошлую ночь и чувствует, как краска заливает лицо. Он признавался в любви Дереку, пока тот пытался его спасти. Стайлз не открывает глаза, отказываясь смотреть на Дерека. Он боится, что увидит на его лице отвращение. Или равнодушие. Или, что еще хуже, самодовольство. Все, что сейчас хочется Стайлзу, это чтобы Дерек никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах не упоминал этот монолог Стайлза. В конце концов, Стайлз был не в себе, он бы никогда такого не сказал, если бы Джексон не проткнул его своими когтями. 

Дерек осторожно кладет руку на здоровое плечо Стайлза, и тот от неожиданности открывает глаза. Дерек сидит совсем рядом к нему, у него синяки под глазами, он выглядит очень устало, но улыбается уголками губ. Стайлз не может в это поверить. Он ни разу не видел настоящую улыбку Дерека, тот всегда либо хмурится, либо улыбается слишком широко и не от сердца. Дерек поднимает бровь, и Стайлз понимает, что пялится на его лицо уже минут пять, и поспешно отводит взгляд, уставившись на коричневые подтеки на стене. Живот болит все сильнее и Стайлз закусывает губу, сдерживая стон.

Дерек поднимается и выходит из комнаты, не сказав ни слова. Стайлз не отводит взгляд от стены. А что он еще ожидал? Разумеется, эта улыбка ничего не значила. Хорошо еще, что Дерек не стал над ним потешаться. Стайлз смаргивает слезы и говорит себе, что это просто стресс и шок от ранения. Он не плачет из-за Дерека. Он всегда знал, что у него нету шанса. Но это не мешало ему мечтать. И может быть ему хотелось, чтобы Дерек его сейчас поцеловал и сказал, что тоже любит его. Стайлз не может сдержать смешка. Он как девчонка. Хочет романтических признаний в любви и мечтает о принце на белом коне, когда этот принц даже не замечает его присутствия, что уж говорить о любви. Да и кто вообще его полюбит? Он неловкий, говорит слишком много и не такой красавец, как Джексон, Дэнни или Дерек.

Дерек возвращается со стаканом в руке и садится обратно на кровать, протягивая Стайлзу таблетку. Он выпивает ее, не споря и не спрашивая, что это такое. Дерек вздыхает и аккуратно обхватывает лицо Стайлза руками, вынуждая его повернуть голову. Стайлз отводит глаза. Он не может заставить себя посмотреть на Дерека.

\- Ты такой дурак, - слышит он и чувствует, как слезы опять подступают к глазам, и прилагает все усилия, чтобы не заплакать. Он не опозорится еще больше. - Когда ты поправишься, мы пойдем на свидание, а пока спи.

Стайлз удивленно вскидывает брови, но его глаза уже закрываются, и он проваливается в глубокий сон.


End file.
